team_chaes_world_artfandomcom-20200213-history
ChaeCook123 Theft Auto 2/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the 2012 sequel to the 2009 film ChaeCook123 Theft Auto, ChaeCook123 Theft Auto 2. Part 1: Opening (Shows Paramount Pictures 100th Anniversary logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo) (Shows Icon logo) (Shows Stuart Pictures logo) (Shows Queen Elsa Pictures logo) (Shows Rockstar Films logo) (Shows Chae TV Productions logo) Text: PARAMOUNT PICTURES and COLUMBIA PICTURES presents Text: in association with ICON STUART PICTURES and ACR PRODUCTIONS Text: a QUEEN ELSA PICTURES/ROCKSTAR FILMS/CHAE TV PRODUCTIONS production Text: a CHAE C. film (A flashlight is turned on with a old television set, then turned itself on and shows the events of the first ChaeCook123 Theft Auto film are then described through news flashes) News Reporter #1: Billions of people including a one-eyed yellow thing named Stuart escape from jail and successfully leads an escape of them through San Andreas terrorizing and activating the people. (Changes the channel and shows the events of the 2000 video game Grand Theft Auto: ChaeCook123 Edition are then described through news flashes) News Reporter #2: Today hundreds of cartoon characters and peds in San Andreas, need help and got drunk, some of them are injured, sick or dead for unknown reasons and had taken them to the hospital for thirty weeks. Millions of people waited for long in the waiting room to see them feeling better. (Changes the channel again and shows the events of the original animation in the film) News Reporter #3: Millions of people are ruled by Stuart in Grove Street and had plans to go wild in San Andreas and might terrorizing and activating the people again, according, to a boy with hairdo resembles sort of Frankenstein's. Queen Elsa: (talking to the news reporters) Yeah, I don't know what Stuart had gone wild in San Andreas but here's my hero for some reason. (Changes the channel yet again and shows the events of the original animation in the film again) News Reporter #4: The Super Mario clone police officers might arrest Stuart and his friends and sent them to jail for probably three or four years and no longer be the ruler of Grove Street in San Andreas. (Then the flashlight turned itself off and cuts to black) (Shows ChaeCook123 Theft Auto 2 film logo) (Fades to black) (Sounds of thunder, lighting and raining can be heard) (Flashes to Stuart's angry one eye, for 5 seconds then the camera zooms out slowly and shows Stuart and Buzzy, now leaders of the peds and the minions, in the trees with their fellow simians with ragdoll guns, they watch as Corlyle Jones, a 11-year-old boy who is a genderbend of Coraline Jones and one of Stuart and Buzzy's lieutenants, returns to alert Stuart and Buzzy about a herd of the Homer Simpson clones stampeding at Red Country, which located at San Andreas) Corlyle Jones: Stuart. Buzzy. They're close. Stuart: Elsa! Queen Elsa: (holding a ragdoll gun) Alright, guys. Let's go! (and he and his other peds and the minions rushes and ready to attack the Homer clones with the ragdoll gun) (Stuart and Buzzy give the order and the peds and the minions rush through the trees to attack the Homer clones) Buzzy: Now, Stuart? (Stuart stops Buzzy then gives the order for the peds and the minions to attack the herd of the Homer clones with the ragdoll gun, as the others attack and kill the Homer clone with the ragdoll gun Stuart and Buzzy notice an injured Homer clone) Stuart: Buzzy, stay please... (Stuart notices claw marks on the nearby tree and goes to investigate when suddenly Buzzy is attacked by a naughy and wild Homer clone) Buzzy: (screaming) OH NO! (Stuart jumps in to fight the Homer clone and calls for help Queen Elsa: Anna, help us please! (Cuts to Anna saving Stuart, Queen Elsa and Buzzy) Anna: Stuart Elsa and Buzzy need help! Go get them to save them! I'll handle it! (Anna and Queen Elsarushes to kill the Homer clone with Master Sword) Anna: Hasta la vista, jerk! (Anna and Queen Elsa in takes the Homer clone down with his Master Sword and it lands on top of Stuart, as Stuart comes out from under the Homer clone he laughs with relief at Anna and Queen Elsa) Stuart: Thanks, Anna and Elsa! (Stuart goes over to Buzzy to comfort him but Buzzy pulls away) Stuart: Think before you act, Buzzy. More coming soon! Part 2: Party with the Gang at CJ's House Coming soon! Part 3: The Mario Clones Are Here! Coming soon! Part 4: Queen Elsa and Anna Follows the Mario Clones Coming soon! Part 5: Seeing the Mario Clones Again Coming soon! Part 6: Ten Green Bottles Coming soon! Part 7: Trusting Queen Elsa Coming soon! Part 8: Anna Saw Weapons at the Garage Coming soon! Part 9: Amzi the Cheat Master Coming soon! Part 10: Stuart Beats Queen Elsa Coming soon! Part 11: Peds Having War Coming soon! Part 12: Anna Hangouts and Kills Coming soon! Part 13: Stuart Gets Shot by Anna! Coming soon! Part 14: Queen Elsa, Anna and the Peds vs. Amzi and the Clone Police Coming soon! Part 15: Stuart is Now Alive! Coming soon! Part 16: Stuart and Friends Are Tied Up at Amzi's TCSC! Coming soon! Part 17: Stuart vs. Amzi Coming soon! Part 18: Stuart vs. Queen Elsa Coming soon! Part 19: Stuart Forgiving Queen Elsa This Time Coming soon! Part 20: Ending Coming soon! Part 21: Credits Coming soon! Category:Team Chae's World art Wiki